


The One Where Sam And Wade Go To Comic Con

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: Deadpool Ficlets [4]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sam in spandex, Sam isnt much better, Wade wilson is a trouble maker, Wilson and Wilson, falconpool, or you could use, that's the shipname i made for them, they like to cause mischeif, wade in a maid dress, which is also cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Sam and Wade go to comic con just for fun. Their costumes are killing each other.





	The One Where Sam And Wade Go To Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> my friend gave me this idea! its super random but i wanted to write something today so this happened! enjoy guys!

“Wilson where the fuck _are_ you?” Wade growled into the phone pressed to his ear. He had ducked into the bathroom to get away from a crowd of screaming stormtroopers.

“You said you were gonna meet me at the door and you aren’t here and now I’m hiding in the bathroom cuz the Star Wars people are angry at me.” Wade hissed, jumping when the bathroom door slammed open and hurrying into a stall. He ended his call and waited for Sam to either call him back, or leave him to die in the bathroom. The person who had slammed into the bathroom had come and gone when Wade’s phone rang and he fumbled with it, almost dropped it twice, and then hit the little green button and pressed it to his ear.

“Are you here now?” he whispered, smoothing out the front of his costume as he waited for Sam’s answer.

“What did you do to the Star Wars people?” Sam asked, completely ignoring Wade’s question, he sounded amused.

“Nothing. I did nothing but state a fact.” Wade said, trying to cross his arms in defiance and almost dropping his phone again.

“You said something about that shooting fight they always have, didn’t you?” Sam sighed.

“Maybe. Does it matter? I don’t think it matters. Where the hell are you?” Wade hissed into his phone. He heard Sam laugh and could swear he heard an echo of the laugh somewhere close.

“You’re outside the bathroom, aren’t you?” Wade asked, sounding unamused.

“Yep. Been out here for almost twenty minutes. The scary Star Wars people are gone, you can come out now.” Sam said, and he was clearly mocking Wade now.

“Don’t patronize me Wilson. You… you jerk.” Wade mumbled lamely.

“Good one.” Sam said.

“Shut up.” Wade spat and hung up the phone. He pushed the stall door open and stalked to the door. He pulled it open hard and walked through it, his feet scuffing the ground as he walked.

“Well don’t _you_ look pretty.” Sam’s voice said from his left. Wade looked down at himself and brushed at the front of the black and white maid dress he was wearing, running his hands over the smooth fabric and smiling down at it.

“I know right? And it’s comfortable too, I’m seriously thinking about taking my pants off and finding some tights and holy shit biscuits what are you wearing!?” Wade gasped, his mouth dropping open when his eyes finally landed on Sam.

He was wearing a skin tight spandex Spiderman costume and Wade was pretty sure that his jaw was so low it was touching the floor, or soon would be. Sam smiled at him, his mask held in one hand so Wade could see his face.

“You like it? I was feeling that Spiderman vibe this morning and decided to go with it.” Sam said, smirking at Wade. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“You little shit.” Wade breathed, taking three large steps and planting himself right up close to Sam, their noses almost touching.

“You did this on purpose. I bet you even set those Star Wars cosplayers on me! You would, you would do this!” Wade exclaimed, his hands going wild at his side. Sam grabbed his hands and held them tightly so he’d stop swinging them around.

“Okay first of all, how, would I even do that? I wasn’t even here until after that happened. And second, I just felt like being Spidey today, if it’s gonna bother you that much I can take it off.” Sam said, and took a few steps back. Wade scrambled after him and grabbed his shoulders.

“No! No no no. Do not take that off. In fact, you don’t have to take it off ever, if you don’t want. You could just wear it forever and let me follow you around.” Wade said thoughtfully, nodding his head as the idea settled into him. Sam slapped his cheek lightly, bringing him out of his daydream.

“That’s creepy. We’re not doing that. But, I will leave it on for today. But you have to walk next to me, if I catch you trialing behind me more than four times I’m changing.” Sam said, pointing his finger at Wade and raising his eyebrows before turning and walking away. Wade watched him walk for a moment, his eyes firmly glued to where they shouldn’t be, and then chased after him, running up to match Sam’s stride.

“That’s one.” Sam said easily. Wade gaped at him but didn’t say anything as they kept walking.

“Four is a lot of chances.” Wade said idly.

“Yeah well, I know you, you have no self-control so I have to give you a little more than most people.” Sam said, looking at Wade out of the corner of his eye.

“Good call, I like your way of thinking.” Wade said with a nod.

“Yeah I figured you might.” Sam said and nodded back.

“So, am I allowed to call you Sam today or do I have to call you Miles?” Wade asked, smiling at Sam under his mask even though Sam wouldn’t be able to see it. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

“You can call me whatever you want.” He said, too quickly.

“Oh really?” Wade asked, sounding excited.

“No, nooo that’s not what I mea-“

“Too late you already said it, no take backs! Sweetheart.” Wade said, turning his head slowly to look at Sam. Sam hung his head and sighed.

“I walked face first into that one.” He said, shaking his head.

“You can walk face first into me.” Wade mumbled under his breath.

“What?” Sam asked. Wade looked at him, his eyes widening.

“What? Nothing.” He said quickly. Sam snorted and rolled his eyes.

“You know you aren’t playing fair either, right?” Sam asked, bumping his shoulder into Wade’s.

“I beg your pardon? What am _I_ doing? I’m just walking!” Wade said indignantly.

“You’re wearing a sexy maid outfit Wade.” Sam said.

“Oh like that counts when it’s on over my suit! I’m literally wearing my normal thing with a thing over it, that totally doesn’t count!” Wade argued, his hands flailing again.

“Trust me. It counts.” Sam said seriously. Wade looked at him slowly and then started grinning.

“Oh my god, are you blushing!?” Wade asked, amusement in his voice.

“Shut up and keep walking Wilson.” He said, pulling his Spidey mask over his face to hide the blush. Wade laughed and shook his head.

“Fine. I’ll let it go this time. Mainly because I completely understand the appeal of me. But next time I catch you blushing we’re gonna talk about it, or make out, whichever one works better for you man.” Wade said, elbowing Sam and surprising a laugh out of him.

“I guess we’ll see.” Sam said, he sounded unenthused.

“Oh yes. We will.” Wade said seriously. Sam swallowed hard and looked at him. Wade looked at him right back for a long time before clapping his hands and looking away.

“Okay! Let’s do this! We should take lots of selfies and pictures so we can start a webpage, heh webpage, cuz you’re spidey. And we can call it ‘Wilson and Wilson take Comic Con’.” He said, holding his hands out in front of them and making a frame with his fingers, squinting one eye shut like a photographer. Sam looked at him.

“It’s a good name, right? I just came up with it on the spot.” Wade said, nodding to himself.

“Yeah. It’s great. Kinda defeats the purpose of hiding in plain sight if we put our names on it though, doesn’t it?” Sam asked, pulling Wade to the side to keep him from colliding with a ridiculously detained Steven Universe cosplayer. Wade didn’t even notice, just kept looking at Sam and talking.

“I mean I guess, but we could post the pictures after the con so no one will know it’s us while we’re here. Plus, I lied, it took me a long time to think of that name. And it’s still not even very good, no no, don’t reassure me I saw the look on you face!” Wade said, finishing dramatically and looking sad. Sam rolled his eyes again.

“It’s a good name Wade. And…fine. We’ll do it. Selfies and pictures and whatever you want.” Sam said, giving Wade’s arm a squeeze.  Wade turned to him, his eyes going wide again.

“You really mean it???” he asked, sounding like a child.

“Do you ever take anything seriously?” Sam asked, smiling under his mask.

“No. Not while I’m awake. Why?” Wade asked.

“No reason.” Sam said, shaking his head and looking at the ground. Wade pressed close to him, his hand on Sam’s lower back.

“You’re blushing again.” He whispered, sending a shiver through Sam. Wade pulled away quickly, before Sam could react and then spun around, walking backwards as he faced Sam.

“Now. Let’s go see how many pictures we can photobomb and try and find those Stormtroopers, I really think I need to have a talk with them. Come on!” he yelled, turned around, and ran off through the crowd. Sam sighed and shook his head before running off after him.

It was going to be a very long weekend.


End file.
